The new sheepdogs
by astartes88
Summary: A colony fleet has stumbled upon the B5 verse and the first thing they see... the Centauri blasting the narns to the stone age. They are not happy.
1. Chapter 1

Narn home world Centauri mass driver bombardment

UN SPACEY ship Northampton Stealth frigate Ryan Yestood was observing the devastation with ever mounting fury. None more so than her captain, oh they all were survivors of space war 1 however the captain had fought in the war. The rest of the crew had been too young, even her XO (executive officer) was a teenager at the time. Now here she was again watching a planet being bombarded. This time not by the Zentradi but these strange haired humanoid aliens, and they were using mass drivers to propel meteors to the surface, as opposed the powerful beams of the Zentradi armada.

The tension aboard the ship could have been cut with a knife, after almost twenty minutes of their observance she could take no more. 'We have enough information on their capabilities. I want a firing solution ready to lunch three of our silent night missiles. Target the ships bombarding the planet. Any other ships damaged or destroyed will be a bonus. Also prepare fold for our departure to coincide with the detonations.'

Those bridge bunnies that were required to carry out the orders began the preparations. One spoke up, 'Ma'am with the stealth field still engaged and activating each missiles stealth capabilities will take ten minutes."

Anybody who did not know her well would have missed the venom in her voice. 'Understood…just make it so!' Her command was acknowledged as the XO walked over and spoke in a soft tone.

'Ma'am you are starting a war. You know this?' He was young and frustratingly correct and not afraid to speak his mind, but had the decency to not do so in front of subordinates. She always appreciated his subtleness and character it was why she kept him after his last CO (commanding officer) transferred him.

With a tense nod of her head she replied 'Yes. I have watched one world turned to a wasteland and could do nothing to stop it. Here we can reduce much of the damage, and good Lord willing the number of innocent lives.' The fury was there in her eyes. He knew she wanted nothing more than to go in guns blazing but would, not could not risk anymore then she had already committed to. Their job was to observe not fight openly.

The ten minutes had passed and the order was given to lunch the stealth missiles. Without hesitation the order to fire was given and the three silent killers left the launch tubes and made best speed for their targets. It would take forty nine minutes to reach their targets. It mattered little they would be gone. To record their progress a drone was left to observe and then report on the damage that would be done to the proud Centarui who had no idea that they were being watched by a secret new comer to this section of the galaxy.

Hello every one! I know my other story has not been updated for some time but the muse for that tale has not woken up from its nap.

I do not own Babylon 5 or Macross. They belong to their respective creators/producers ETC. This will not have any of Robotech. This is but an introduction to this new story… ok not new but a retooling of an old story I was writing that has some similar aspects.

Also Merry Christmas everyone and congratulations on surviving the apocalypse!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

New Macross Super Dimensional Carrier (Macross 8) Fleet HQ, war room.

Tul Dashima Re found herself once again yearning to return to normal height. Ever since she accepted command of a colony fleets defense force she found herself constantly thinking back to her "Macronized" days. She looked around at the staff and aides. Seeing a myriad of "Microns" busing themselves about, her staff was something unique in the UN Spacey for it was evenly made up of men and women. It would be a lie to say she didn't miss her days in the Meltran fleet, always searching for that next fight, while now searching for a new home.

So lost in thought that she didn't even notice when a young officer had to repeat herself so that Dashima heard her. 'What was that Lieutenant?' She asked in response ignoring the glint of annoyance in the eyes of the young girl.

'Tul, we have received word from the Yestood. They are on their way back but report having fired upon an enemy. The report states that a full report will be given upon return to the fleet.' She concluded a look of concern now etched across her face.

Dashima's attention was now fully in the here and now. 'She is gone a week and finds trouble? No mention of being perused or damage to her vessel?'

The LT shakes her head. 'Very well keep me informed and order all ships to yellow alert. We know nothing else at this time and if they are being tracked and lead this new enemy to our feet then we shall not be caught unprepared.' She walked over to a special phone and hesitated a moment collecting her thoughts to tell the mayor of the city.

She picked up the personal hand held phone that had a direct cable link to the mayor's office. Looking at her watch she realized that it was just before lunch for him, which would result in some sort of delaying tactic at first so she had to get the info in fast. 'Hello Tul I mus…'

Not letting him finish she shot in. 'Mr. Mayor we have a situation and I have ordered the fleet too yellow alert.' That got his attention as she could hear him yelling for silence from his staff.

'What kind of situation do we have?' His voice showed more curiosity then concern. Just like some politician she thought.

'Mr. Mayor one of our scout ships was out for seven days gathering information on some of the local star systems. Not five minutes ago we received word that they were on their way back and had engaged an enemy. As of now that is all we have. With the possibility of their being followed I ordered the fleet to yellow alert as a precaution.'

'You have only no hard evidence to if they are being followed, correct?' A slight lack of concern was detectable in his voice.

She cocked an eyebrow at the question, 'Yes sir as is protocol.'

'Dashima I think you may have over reacted. I mean surely your people would have told you if they were being followed. Your Meltrandi blood must be itching for a fight and this seems like a chance for you to take it.' His tone and arrogance was astounding.

Keeping her voice low enough so that only he could hear and with enough cold venom to scare a full grown bear she replied. 'Mr. Mayor first of all my duty is to ensure the protection and safety of ALL aboard the fleet, including your virginity to physical danger. If one of my ships has engaged an enemy and keeps the transmission short then it's possible that the enemy could track the transmission and beat them here. Lastly if you ever use my first name again like that I will rip your reproductive extremity off and shoot it out the closest air lock. Is my point made clear?'

Several seconds go buy and he acknowledges and thanks her for the report and hung up the phone. She never could understand why a man with no military experience would be allowed to a leadership position. Simply setting the thoughts aside and getting her mind back to her duty. 'What is the status of the fleet?' This response came from the operations officer.

'Ma'am so all ships have acknowledged and are rising to the alert status, approximate readiness in ten minutes. Bloody timing had to be around lunch.'

A few groans joined him in agreement before Dashima responded. 'I believe you micronians have a name for such a thing? Oh, yes Murphy's Law.'

'Aye commander, but still best not to tempt Murphy much, he is always waiting to ambush you.' A very old human officer, wearing the uniform of the UN Army spoke up from his desk.

Dashima turned to the man and smiled. 'Yes, you are right; I recall saying something along the lines of no good challenges any more than a week later we ran into you micronians.' She then pushed a button on her personal panel and a small 3-D holographic display of the fleet popped up in front of her. "So Colonel Edwards, how would you hit us?

He walked over and leaned in and narrowed his eyes. "I am a ground pounder Ma'am, but I would probably try and go for an assault from behind. With an unknown enemy going in head to head could be costly.'

'You don't believe in a fair fight do you?'

Whenever asked about fighting a grin snaked its way into the light but his eyes remained steeled as always. 'No Tul, if you aint cheating then you aint trying, if you get caught you weren't trying hard enough.' He absolutely loved that saying he heard at basic training so many years ago.

A slight chuckle from a few staff nearby who heard, while Dashima simply glared at him, 'Please remind me to not meet you on the ground without being at full height.'

With that grin still predominant he winked at her. 'Aye-aye Ma'am! The ground is my domain. You can stay up in your ships and have fun. Leave the dirty work to my boys and I.'

'Define what you mean by dirty work, colonel?'

Standing up to his full height and a demeanor of pride taking over, 'Up here, you can fight at distance and you are even more removed from the murder make, yes you have fighters and bombers get in close but still have their craft and the enemies craft to separate them. On the other hand we like to get in close, knife fighting distance to give and earn the respect of warriors.'

Before she could respond another voice chirped in, 'But Colonel sir you guys have tanks and destroids?'

'Ah yes General Adoeette! Welcome to the debate. Well like I said before, simply trying harder than the other side of the two way firing range.'

Centauri Fleet

Londo opened his eyes and immediately regretted doing so. His head was throbbing and a body was on top of him. Well half of a body. Judging by the uniform it was a low ranking individual. His head was missing, resulting in the corpse's blood spilling onto him and seeping into his ornate jacket. Releasing his hand he reached for his head and found a small gash on the top of his head.

As he looked around he saw carnage and fire. 'Great maker what happened?' the door nearest to him was knocked half off and hanging by its left side. He couldn't see past it as smoke and fire filled the area. He started walking trying to find somebody anybody to help him.

After several minutes he finally found somebody to help him. It was one of his majesties royal guards, concerned for the Emperor.' You, how is his majesty? Does he live? ANSWER ME!' He finally yelled as the guard tried rendering first aid.

Grabbing Londos hands he pulled them down. 'Ambassador, he is fine. He sent me to find you. Now let me do my job you have a serious gash on your head and its bleeding profusely now.' At that Londo shut up and let him continue.

Several minutes later aboard a shuttle transferring them to another Primus cruiser, Refa broke the silence. 'Your majesty we have recommenced the bombardment, per your command. We lost three Primus cruisers outright, with two others damaged, obviously the one we were just on inculuded. Three vorchans are also floating wrecks with no survivors.'

The incredulous look upon the Emperors face told it all, 'How could they have done this? Those savages they held their best weapon for the last…'

'I do not think so your majesty. However this happened was from no known Narn technology.' Turning his gaze to Londo, 'Is it possible your associates have betrayed us?'

Shaking his head and dragging the first word out a bit, 'No, if they did then we would not be having this conversation. No this was someone else.'

Cartagia's frustration growing now, 'I want whoever did this found and their heads brought to my throne on a silver platter, do whatever you must; no cost shall be too high for this insult and threat to my life.' Both nobles acknowledge with a bow of their heads.

Several hundred kilometers away a single shadow vessel that was monitoring the bombardment of Narn, heads in the direction where it detected a strange energy. The ship was confused for the energy was not familiar and had never experienced it. Spending close to an hour around the central location it soon found what simulated the trails left by missiles.

Even more confused because it knew that none of the younger races could do this without nuclear missiles. What happened here was clearly not nuclear. Yet it caused the destruction that could rival it. The Centauri would certainly learn to not leave their ships bunched up when they face this new enemy. It was a new factor, an unknown factor that would force evolution. Whoever it was would play into chaos perfectly. After two hours of nothing other than it was a missile it shimmered back into hyperspace to return to its home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Ark royal carrier Suwon

'Alright gents here we go in 3...2...1 Go!' With that the countdown began then several men began conducting pushups. Busting out as many as they could in twenty seconds before a ten second breather, performing this for eight rounds or ultimately four minutes, with the leader monitoring the clock and ensuring they performed to standard.

After the first four minutes the next group was getting ready when the lights went from white to a more yellow and the speakers came to life. 'Attention we are now at yellow alert. I say again we are now at Yellow alert. All personnel report to your designated stations at this time and await instruction. All section heads prepare for briefing. This is not a drill.' Several of the men were grabbing their gear and moving towards their locker room while the men who just completed their pushups were a bit behind. While the call to yellow alert continued on for another minute.

Shadow eagles squadron leader Major Jonah "Dragon" Back was the first out of the room all the while giving instructions to his wing leaders to get the men ready. He was almost around a corner and he nearly bumped into the other squadron leader for their flight. Both men looked at each other then continued about their trip to the veritech briefing room.

'So, Rex?' Back started out. 'What do you think, zentradi or Meltran?'

Thinking about it over for a second, 'I do not know except that I am certain it's not anti UN out here, unless they snuck some on board, but then they could run the risk of not making it to the new world of course.'

'But wouldn't that be counterproductive to their goals? I mean they could easily die out here.' His friend simply shook his head and remained silent for the remaining trip to command room.

Five minutes later inside the "AWCR" Air Wing Command Room.

Ship XO Darren Sterling walked in and a call to attention rang out.

'At ease, gentlemen and ladies and take your seats.' Giving a few moments for all the assembled officers to take their seats he began. 'Right now we have virtually no information except this. The Frigate Ryan Yestood has engaged an enemy and is enroot back. We do not know who they are but fleet command has brought us to yellow alert. We will be ready be it Zentradi, Meltrandi or someone new. The Suwon is being given point.'

'Right now we are moving to flight level two ops. Our bomber squadrons will be on twelve hour standby shifts, while each of our fighter squadrons will rotate four hour patrol shifts. Both strike fighter squadrons will follow twelve hour QRF (quick reaction force) readiness.'

'Right now the ETA of the Yestood is twenty four to thirty hours, any questions?' looking around and smiling. 'Good your flight leaders will now brief you on the individual squadron tasks and times, thank you gentlemen.' With that he left and the room went to attention and sat back down as the door closed.

Twenty minutes later in the SVFA 18 "Shadow Eagles" squadron room.

'Skipper, how did we get the lucky draw of being first on QRF?' tactical pilot Derek "Clubs" Games asked.

'Shut up clubs 'Rings out of the collected pilots throats. Known for complaining at every chance he can get.

All right now that that's out of the way. All of the neo Glaugs have been launched and placed at seven kilometers ahead of us. We have point, our Meltrandi ships providing escort. You all know what QRF means so I won't insult your intelligence. I will alpha wing waiting by their fighters for the first three hours. We rotate every three hours. Don't want you kids getting too bored in here.'

'Priest, will maintain command when in the hanger while I or Long horn are here and vice versa. After that we follow succession of command as is normal.

Twenty minutes later in the hanger bay. Shadow Eagles section.

Major Back walked over to his VF-11E and stared at her with a smile. He couldn't imagine a more perfect craft. He has logged over a thousand hours in his personal fighter and ridden into the fire together a handful of times. Thinking back to a year and a half ago when he was transferred to SVFA 18 squadron of the Macross 8 fleet. Each craft in his strike fighter squadron was outfitted with fast packs, increasing their lethality by magnitudes. A single fighter was as powerful as a normal fighter squadron.

He didn't really mind the survivability ratio for fighters who cleared the way for bombers or the big ships. The mission was of paramount importance for the UN Spacey Doctrine. It didn't matter who the enemy was; Zentradi, Meltrandi, pirates or whoever he would meet them in battle all the same. Protecting the colonist is his job but so is taking care of his men. He was very good at his job.

'Well old girl, looks like we might get to see some combat again. I don't know who it will be but can do anything.

Babylon 5 CnC

Commander Susan Ivonava walked up to Captain Sheridan's desk as he was going over some new reports, 'Any more news captain?' The tension in her voice was unmistaken able. She may have been a ruthless and cunning officer when it came to combat or her non-combat duties but the mass murder of civilians, regardless of species could really bring her anger to the forefront.

His frown deepens, 'No, the death toll estimates alone are terrifying to look at. What were they thinking? The council session meets in a few hours shortly after Londo is unpacked from his return.'

'Did you see the wound on his head? I think it might be true about something happened to a few of their ships out there.' Before he could reply the screen next to him lit up and Mollari appeared most agitated.

'Captain Sheridan, I would like a private meeting with you and ambassador Delen right now!' He voice was full of tension and made no attempt to hide his anger. 'Please' he added so as to avoid a lengthy argument with Sheridan.

Several minutes later in the council chambers sat Delen, Sheridan and Mollari. 'Captain, Ambassador. While conducting our assault on the Narn home world, we were attacked and several ships where heavily damaged. Our intelligence believes that only your two races could have done this.' The look of surprise on their faces was subtle but enough to be notice. 'Which one of you did it?'

Very agitated with accusation Sheridan could not keep it in. 'Ambassador Mollari, you have the audacity to accuse us of attacking you under handedly while you have used mass drivers to bomb the Narns back into the stone age. Need I remind you that all sentient races have agreed that mass drivers are illegal and thus your people broke the rules of war.' He stood up now was using every bit of his anger in his voice and eyes to make no mistaking his displeasure to Mollari.'

'He is right, Londo. Your people have gone too far.'

His look focused on Delen. 'You dare accuse us of going to far.' He started laughing. ' I recall that not to long ago the "NOBLE" Minbari were. What's that earth saying? Oh yes Delen. Hell bent on wiping the human race from existence.'

Sheridan saw the look in Delen's eyes and tried to interfere. 'Londo!'

'Oh yes, we Centauri remember the Earth-Minbari war. We also noticed the differences. We actually took prisoners while you, you slaughtered entire colony worlds. Every man, woman and child, am I wrong ambassador?

'That is enough, ambassador!'

'Oh no captain, it's not enough. I remember all the pleas for help, the cries for mercy and the continuous plea of surrender. But you kept going. We took prisoners! We accepted the surrender of the Narn on the first message. No Delen, you do not get to tell me how far is too far.'

A tear was running down the left side of her face and Londo was silenced. He had never seen her cry before. When she finally responded it was with great grief. 'Yes Londo we did. We nearly exterminated the humans. No one was willing to try and bring us to our senses. We scared everybody with our fury, including the Centauri. However I for one refuse to allow us to make that mistake. I will not stand idly by and remain silent.'

'Maybe we wouldn't have stopped had anyone tried to talk sense into us. Not one person, government or race was brave enough stand up to us on the matter. So yes I will say you have gone too far despite your objections.'

Authors note one

I am drawing around 95% of my information from the RPG Manual source books. I have taken the liberty to modify certain details for what, to me will portray a more realistic and believable story. As seen constantly on the official design notes for zentradi and UN craft of having a sometimes ludicrous amount of mecha on a vessel. To remedy this in all cases I have reduced the number to more believable numbers based upon comparison to modern day USN Nimitz class carriers. I think a few cases may still be a bit high or conservative on a case by case basis; however I am not including large numbers of the other mecha as stated in the sourcebooks, simply the minimum; one primary combat, rescue and transport.

By no extent of the imagination am I super smart or good at math. I am doing my best to portray an awesome story. Drawing heavily on my military background to help make the actual UN Spacey personnel efficient and not follow the common "mandatory" throw a major character into everything for laziness, budget or cinematic reasons that we see in Science fiction stories all the time.

This is the 38th Long distance colony fleet or 8th Macross colony fleet, which I am having departed the same year 2038 as the 37th Macross fleet AKA Macross 7. Acting under the impression that as two colony fleets launch per year that the first or odd number would leave in January and the second/even would depart around June or July. Macross seven takes place in 2045. This is two years later and obviously focused in a different part of the Milky Way. So no cameos only reference to past Macross series characters or events.

These are all the notes for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Outskirts of the Narn home system three ships moved about searching for prey. They were from the colony fleet that had recently become a problem for the Centauri republic. Consisting of two Northampton Stealth frigates Ryan Yestood and the Yoshi Komura escorting the Ark royal Special Forces Carrier Hikaru Ichijo, they were moving in to capture a centauri cruiser. Knowledge is power and that was exactly what was needed now, information on this new enemy.

With full stealth protocols in effect each ship was emitting the bare minimum of energy and all power that was in use was to keep her hidden, however if needed the weapons would capable of action in mere moments as the crew were aching too deliver the ships firepower upon the centauri. To say that the soldiers and sailors of the colony fleet were angry about the centauries cold blooded and cowardly attack upon the Narn home world was an understatement.

It didn't take long for the opportunity to present itself. Two vorchans on patrol with no fighter escort at the outer edge of the systems last planet. Patrolling, they flew through space with no knowledge that they were in for trouble. Traveling in the direction of the UN Spacey forces they moved. Within an hour they would be in position.

The ten fighters of SSS (special Space service) squadron 38 "Royals" piloting their VF-17S (Nightmare) models painted in a deep black to add to the already considerable passive stealth capabilities of the fighter, floated towards their objective. Five minutes later the vorchans continued on they were now within three kilometers of the squadron and the royals.

The silence was shattered as massive energy readings erupted on the screens of the centauri sensors, immediately followed by a powerful jamming of communications. The crew of one Vorchan would never know who or what was the cause as it was destroyed by the heavy laser cannon of the Komura going clean through the vessel amid ship directly where the cross section and neck meet. The strike broke the ship in two and a chain reaction finished off the majority of what was left killing all aboard.

While the second craft was assaulted by the royals, they quickly broke into two groups one targeted the weapons while the other hit the engines. The missiles on the fighters proved more than adequate to destroy their targets. With the ship now floating helplessly the fighters transformed to soldier mode and landed on the hull. Three grabbed special canisters out of hidden compartments and then attached them to the vessel. Following this each VF17S lifted off of the hull as the canisters extended special drill like instruments and proceeded to flood the ship with energy disabling almost all the systems. After which four other VF-17s landed and place larger canisters on the hull which proceed to release a gas that was believed capable of rendering any oxygen breathing creature unconscious.

They were right.

A few minutes later the Komura moved to within a hundred meters of the disabled craft and activated its fold drive and expanding the bubble to capture it. Leaving the system with its prize in hand it made best speed for the colony fleet. While the carrier took on the Veritech fighters it and the Yestood soon departed as well. Leaving the occupation forces unawares that two of their vessels no longer belonged to them.

Forty six hours earlier.

'End video. I cannot watch anymore.' Mayor Sol stated, 'Heavens, at least when Boddolza hit us, it was all at once and not this dragged out atrocity.' He continued turning his head the expression of sorrow and anger etched in stone.

'For clarity purposes captain, how much longer does this continue?'

Captain Valance stood and placed her hands behind her back as she ended to footage. 'Tul, this file contains another hours' worth. I wish that I could say this was all that occurred but when we finally acted it was at the closing of the second day of bombardment. Our scans indicated that they had at least two more days' worth of material. That is under the impression if they maintained the rate of fire they had been using thus far.'

'While on our way back, we received an update from the probe that was left in system' she paused and used the remote again to change the screen to that of the report. 'It states that our attack destroyed three of their heavier cruisers, damaged two other heavies, and three of their frigates. After two hours they were apparently satisfied that the threat was gone and recommenced bombardment. Three hours later the planets government which went by the name of the Narn Regime officially surrendered to what we have learned is the Centauri Republic.' She gave them a few moments to the information sink in.

'From their attack on Narn Prime we have only identified two warships and one fighter. We learnt only a small percentage of their true capabilities. I would like to point out that when they arrived they wiped out the three remaining heavy cruisers and a dozen defense satellites. This happened in less than ten minutes, leading to the conclusion that the Narn military was extremely outclassed from the start of this war.'

Before she could continue General Adoeette interrupted. 'Tul, have you ever encountered ships like these or the type of technology we have seen thus far?'

She shook her head. 'I want a copy of this sent to the Ursa Major and have them examine what records they have. Also once we are done here a full copy of this will be sent back to Earth.' An aide acknowledged the order and started working on it.

Receiving the nod to continue Captain Valance resumed. 'Both species use tachyons for communication. Right now it appears that they can talk at greater distances then us before relying on Hyperspace communications. Next we discovered they do not use a Fold drive for faster than light travel. Their arrival was announced when our sensors detected an unknown energy spike. A massive blue vortex appears and the ships come forth.'

'A Yellow/ brown vortex is formed for departure, a full detailed report on our readings have been sent to the Einstein.'

'Next they do not use mecha. These are the only fighters we saw from the centauri and as you can see their technology is not geared toward Overtechnology. Only these crescent shaped fighters appeared and appear to be a highly standardized craft. We did not observe them launching any missiles so at this time we don't know if they can/do. We have observed them performing several high stress maneuvers and appearing fine.'

Taking a break so she could drink down some water before continuing, 'Next are their warships, which have thick armor but nothing indicated a possible barrier system and we believe that our medium lasers and particle weaponry will have no problem piercing their armor. We already know that our average anti-ship missile with stealth technology will get past them and prove more than sufficient to destroy their heavy ships.'

She continued on for the next several minutes discussing the information she was able to gather. When she was finally done the mayor asked for the options which they three primary options. It was the Tul Dashima who laid out the options.

Option 1: We change course and search in a different direction to avoid this area of the galaxy. This will leave us having only minimally affected the local area.

Option 2: We continue to push on and if we encounter the Centauri again or anyone else we react accordingly depending on the situation.

Option 3: We go to war against the Centauri.

After an several hours debate on it the military and civilian leaders of the colony agreed on the course of action.

Macross colony 8 city 8 Mayor Office 1735 Colony standard time.

Mayor Sol stepped out in front of a podium with microphones and began his speech with a grave but confident voice. 'Ladies and gentlemen, Meltrans and Zentrans, today I announce that as of thirty minutes ago the Macross 8 colony fleet has declared war on a hostile alien race. Three days ago one of our long range scout ships reported that they had engaged an enemy. At first we did not know any more than that. Now we know and understand why they attacked the aliens we now know as the Centauri. They systematically bombarded a planet full of civilians after they swept aside the military defenses. At this time we estimate the casualties are in the millions.'

Almost all civilian and military personnel who were not at their combat stations were glued to their TV screens. Their attentions totally focused upon the mayor and this declaration. The majority of the colonial population was angered at the actions of these centauri many were understandably skeptical about this news.

'We are about to show the footage of this barbarity. I strongly caution parents to send young children out of the room at this time. We will give you one minute for this.' He patiently waited for the allotted time to pass. 'I warn what you are about to see is true and I want to warn those who are of the feint hearted this will be graphic.' The screen changes to show the bombardment of a world.

For three minutes it played. Several people were brought to tears while many others anger boiled up. Once the three minutes ended the mayor was once again on the screen.

'That is all we can bare to show you at this time. Our mission to seek out a new home is not forgotten we shall still provide adequate resources for this task while able to maintain our main objective in this war to neutralize the centauri war machines ability or will to wage any type of offensive war.'

'While it is true that the argument can be brought to the front that possibly the Narn brought this upon themselves, and yes we have considered that. Yet we cannot sit idly by with the indiscriminate killing of civilians in the millions followed by subjugation and oppression happens. Our firsthand experience of a world's devastation has forever burned into our being that we must prevent these acts at all cost.'

'This decision was not made lightly and every effort we can to ensure our fighting men and women are kept safe and every advantage we can provide will be our top priority. I thank you for your time and ask that you support our military in the coming storm.'

I apologize for how long this chapter took. We were swamped at work with all the New Year's resolution weight loss folks and my brother's family was in town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 (part 1)

'Judging by your expression I would say you are no closer than I to discovering what happened?' The face of Lord Refa's stared back at him for several long seconds before he was able to reply.

'No Londo, we are not here. I feared you would be in a similar spot.' He put his hands up to head rubbing a small headache. 'It gets worse. We have lost contact with two Vorchans on patrol in the Narn system. We found the overall wreckage of one but it looks the other moved on in pursuit. That however is…' he trailed off not wanting to say it.

Londo knew it didn't need saying. 'I have not heard from Mr. Morden and been unable to find him. I feel as thou he is ignoring me on purpose… How is his majesty?'

'Congratulations Mollari we are for now not in his path. Several members of our intelligence have been made examples of. Their heads line a small path in the gardens.' The usual arrogance Refa displayed was gone, he tried to hide it but Mollari could not be fooled.

Einstein 8

The centauri vorchans system was revealing a considerable amount of intelligence after the two days it took to translate the language and additional day to crack its code. While the engineers at the three star heavy industry ship picked apart the ships mechanics the scientist were having a field day experimenting on alien technology.

Going through all the data was time consuming to say the least but the chief scientist of the fleet was eternally grateful for a competent and plentiful staff to assist in this. He thanks Allah every day for the blessings he had bestowed upon him especially with his staff. Currently devouring all the info about the Centauri he could was fascinating.

A few moments later and a "Walla" moment happened as he found the information on other sentient races the centauri encountered or deal with. His face grew more focused as he began taking in the information and saving certain aspects for more detailed study later. He had spent hours going over the information on the Narn. It seems that they may have brought this war upon themselves.

He sighed they were committed now regardless. Looking through some of the files seeing that some species had very little data not surprised thou except by the number of species apparently inhabiting this sector was, abundant to say the least. However the next file caught his eyes and he froze.

Titled Earth Alliance! He stood up and frozen in movement and began muttering an Islamic prayer for strength. Taking several minutes he composed himself and began delving into the file. After an hours' worth of reading he sat back and called for an emergency session of the fleet leaders.

One hour later in a meeting room aboard the scientific vessel. The leaders of the colony were once again gathered for what was promised to be information of paramount importance.

Babylon 5 far side of the planet a Narn heavy cruiser had just left hyperspace was in contact with the station. They needed help and Sheridan would provide just enough help so as to try and save lives. However it didn't take long for others to find out and for the centauri to be notified.

Suwon thirty six hours later=

'Gents we have a mission!' Back spoke the words to the men his squadron.' Several eye brows went up with those words. 'It turns out there is far more than just the Centauri and Narn species in this sector of space. We are going to be the ship that announces our presence to the neighborhood. The Suwon and the Zentradi Northampton Corvus will be leaving in three days after we've all had a chance to run through the simulator a few times on centauri craft. Now sometime in the next twenty four hours or so we are going to receive a brief on the other races in this sector but for now focus on our preparations for the centauri.'

'You have all seen the specs on what we have so far so now it's time to start training. Remember they have no known mecha but that doesn't mean that the fighters are not dangerous. We must never underestimate our opponents.' Pausing to ensure no one showed signs of overconfidence.' All right with that all nice and done Alpha wing you are up first. Get at it.' With that the men went about awaiting their turns to enter the combat simulators.

As the men made their way to the simulators a call to alert came over the intercom. "Attention all personnel prepare for space fold in three hours. All section heads to your briefing rooms.

Authors notes:

Drinker: I am well aware of Macross mecha manual but as I stated I am using information from the RPGS. Found at /Macross

Ok putting Veretch in was a mistake thanks for pointing that out. VF= variable fighter. Valkyries were the VF-1 models. VF-4 lightning, VF-11 Thunderbolts ETC. I will not use Valkyries as a general reference to all VFs unless its for that specific model.

I am well aware of REACTION weaponry. The silent night missiles were not them, but rather a new type of anti-ship missile. Trust me they will enter the story at the appropriate moment. Page 6 of the United nations government source book states that use of a reaction weapons requires approval from the top of the flagpole, IE HQ back on earth.

Seal on Weapons of Mass Destruction

After Space War I, the UN enforced strict regulations on all weapons of mass destruction. This limits the use of heavy particle beam cannons and reaction warheads from being used without strict permission or orders from the top of the UN Government. Furthermore, only the New Macross Carriers are built with a heavy particle beam cannon, so that there are minimal such weapons in any given fleet. All refitted Zentraedi vessels that incorporated a heavy particle beam cannon were allowed to keep them, however, they were mostly deployed as part of the EDF that protects Earth or with the now-lost Megaroad 01 fleet. Each colony fleet is allowed a limited supply of reaction warheads. Biological weapons are strictly forbidden. This is the second point that is canon to the storyline. This seal may be waived under the "exceptional circumstances" clause, which allows a colony fleet to use reaction weapons if faced with a threat that is guaranteed to destroy the entire fleet.

So as we can see in the fleet has yet to enter the "exceptional circumstances".

Page 5 of the Sourcebook the galaxy on space fold

Space Fold Generator – Space folding is a form of superluminal flight, or more

commonly known as hyperspace travel. Because the Protoculture who developed this

technology were considered to be TL10, all such space fold generators are capable of

traveling at up to 5.25x10^10 kmps, or 1 light year every 6 minutes (as Misa Hayase

stated "one hour in super dimensional space is ten days in real space"). What the fold

drives does is push the ship into hyperspace; a dimension adjacent to our own dimension ,but one where distances are far smaller. Thus the travel time between distant places is shorter due to the shortened relative distance. Most capital ships extend their space fold "bubble" out 100-1000m around the ship, allowing them to take large groups of mecha and smaller ships with them.

With this in mind I will say that I could have made it seem instant but chose not to for overall story reasons. Plus at the time the crew of the Yestood have no idea just how well the centauri are at tracking hyperspace fold jumps. So they executed a multiple jump on different vectors, to cause some confusion for any possible trackers. Think Cole protocol from halo.

That's all on the notes for now.


End file.
